


Teach Me How?

by heatedblanket



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beta!AU, Choking Kink, F/F, Fluff with some smut thrown in, For the love of gods they are aged up, Lumity, Recreational Drug Use, Sorta Porn With Plot?, also sorta sweatkink, idk how to do tags lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatedblanket/pseuds/heatedblanket
Summary: Beta AU! Amity has a crush on Luz, they end up absolutely smitten. Luz wants to give her new girlfriend the world but isn't the most knowledgeable in relationships. They learn how to love together.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 17
Kudos: 335





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as just a lil masturbation fic for the soul, then oops I wanted to write a fleshed out love story. Amity and Luz are 18 in this, hence the Beta AU. Also technically dubious consent from Amity jacking off to pictures of Luz.

Amity lay in bed on her phone, scrolling through penstagram for the hundredth time tonight. There was nothing new, she was just bored. She refreshed the page one last time and a picture of Luz and Willow popped to the top of her feed. ‘Luz?’ Amity read the username and sure enough

_‘Noceda666’_

The picture wasn’t anything special, it must of been taken early that day of them sitting out on the roof of the Owl House. Amity recognized it from times her and Luz would smoke out there when they hung out. Amity examined Luz’s face in the selfie. She was winking and had her tongue stuck out while she flipped off the camera. _'Classic Luz pose'_ It make Amity smile, butterflies rising up in her stomach. She clicked on Luz’s username to stalk her page. It was a habit she tried not to let herself indulge in very often but she was bored as hell right now, who cares? She almost immediately scrolled down to a picture Luz had posted a month or two ago around halloween. It was of her in a maid costume she had to wear to Bosha’s halloween party because she had lost a bet to Willow. The outfit was really flattering on the latina, poofy underskirt, garters and matching fish nets.

_'She looked so fucking hot.'_

Amity felt a familiar warmth in the pit of her stomach and a heat rise to her cheeks as she swiped past the picture to another one little bit further down of last summer when the two of them had taken a beach trip together. Luz wore a red one piece that was basically a thong in the back, and Amity a simple black bikini. The picture was of both of them from behind, facing the ocean. Amity remembered back to that whole trip when she couldn’t keep her eyes off of Luz’s in ass that swim suit. The witch stopped and really admired how Luz’s body curved out from her waist and really accentuated how round her ass was. She found herself with her hand on the outside of her already damp panties, running fingers up and down the length of her slit but just missing her clit, teasing herself.

Amity swiped to another picture from last summer. It was of Luz in an old t-shirt that she ripped the sleeves off of to reveal her toned arms. She was wearing basketball shorts and the shirt rode up a little to reveal her midriff too. Amity brushed over her clit, causing herself to shiver. Luz had sweat dripping down her face, arms, and stomach. _‘I wish I could taste it’_ Amity thought, rubbing her clit through her panties and she imagined herself licking up and down Luz’s skin. She flopped her phone to the side and reached her not busy hand up into the loose hoodie she was wearing to squeeze her breast. She imagined Luz doing it to her, moaning softly as she brushed her thumbs over her hard pierced nipples. She bucked into her own hand as she teased herself.

“L-luz please~”

She moaned softly as she stuck her tongue out of her mouth, panting like a puppy. The witch pushed her black lace panties aside and used her fingers to spread out her folds, taking her middle finger and moving it in circles outside her wet hole. Amity took her hand from her breast and placed it around her neck, imagining it was Luz instead. She thought about how big and calloused Luz’s hands are compared to hers, how good it would feel to have Luz choke her. The witch applied some light pressure on her throat as she plunged her middle finger in her pussy, letting out a choked “L-lulu~!” as she did so. She spread her legs open, once again imagining it was Luz pushing her legs open for better access. She fucked herself with now two fingers, panting and begging Luz’s name as the sounds of her wet cunt filled the room.

It was so wrong. It felt so good.

Amity’s hand went from her throat to pinned above her head, imagining it was Luz holding her down to the mattress with her big strong arms. Amity guessed all the beating the shit out of scumbags with that baseball bat of hers really would tone up her arms. The thought of Luz having complete hold on her made her even wetter, her cunt starting to gush onto her sheets. She was close and she knew it, taking her thumb on the hand that was fingering her pussy and brushing it up and down against her clit with every thrust. It was intoxicating, made the room spin and her head dizzy. All she think about was Luz, still moaning and begging her name as her orgasm hit her like a truck. Her legs squeezed together and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she drooled and begged even louder for Luz. Amity kept finger fucking herself and looked down to see her pussy squirt, mostly getting on her panties and sheets. “Fuck! U-ugh Luz!!” She moaned as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, bucking through the rest of her orgasm before slumping down into her mattress and attempt to catch her breath.

Just as she regained consciousness she caught her phone light up in the corner of her eye.

“New Message from Noceda🖤💜.”

She panicked and snatched up the phone immediately to check the text.

“Hey Blight, just wanted to ask real quick, is there any particular reason you just liked a picture of me on pensta from like 6 months ago?”

Amity’s heart dropped

“Noceda🖤💜 Sent a Photo.”

Amity opened the text to show the incriminating evidence that she had indeed liked that photo of Luz in the cut up t-shirt today at 3:02am. She must have accidentally liked it when she tossed her phone aside.

_‘Fuck.’_

“Stfu Noceda no I fucking didn’t”

“Yeah sure, whatever you say mittens ;)”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I went to write part two and made plot. Oops. This is really to experiment with my writing, I hope you enjoy!

Amity woke up groggy the next morning, immediately slamming her alarm clock off and rolling over to sleep for another few minutes. That was until she heard a knock against her door. “Mittens! Willow and Luz are here, you guys have school!” Amity grumbled as she sat up. It was Emira. “Give me a minute!” She yelled back. Amity quickly threw herself out of bed and stumbled to her dresser to pull out a clean school uniform. She pulled the hoodie she slept in over her head, exposing her perky breasts to the cold morning air, making her nipples harden immediately. She slid on the bra she wore to school the day prior, hot pink with a black lace trim. It was ridiculously gaudy but one of the most comfortable that she owned. Amity went to pull her magenta abomination track leggings on as she noticed the state of her panties. Still absolutely soaked through from her ‘fun’ the night before. She quickly slid them down and put on a clean pair, a simple black thong, and tossed the soiled pair to the side. She’ll clean them up later, there was no time right now. Amity finished dressing, threw her hair in the usual half up half down style and grabbed her bag before rushing out of her room to meet her friends. Amity made her way out of the Blight Mansion, no sight of her sister until the made it to the front gate to catch Emira talking to her friends. 

“Mittens, there you are!”

Her sister waved as she made her way over.

“Took long enough Blight, we’re gonna be late.” Luz joked. “Sorry, just couldn’t wake up I guess.” Amity spat as she walked past them toward the direction of the school. 

“Yeah, Em was just telling us how she heard up late last night.”  Luz said, making Willow snicker.

Amity froze in her tracts.

“She what?!” 

Amity felt a blush rise to her face. She couldn’t believe her sister sold her out to Luz like that, Emira knew damn well about her crush on the human. Before Amity could fully process Emira ran back into the mansion to avoid the consequences of her actions.

“Yeah, sounds like it was around the same time you ‘didn’t’ like that old penstagram post of mine.” Luz said with a smirk as she walked right past Amity.

The poor witch was too embarrassed to even respond, just stood with her face red and jaw dropped. “Oh lighten up Blight, Luz is only messing with you.” Willow said as she pulled on Amity’s sleeve, tugging her to keep walking with them towards the school. “Em is as good as dead once I get home later.” Amity threatened. 

“Actually Blight-“ Luz started, turning to walk backward to face Amity and Willow behind her “I wanted to know if you wanted to come get high on my roof later, I’m buying from Mattholomule today and you know he always has that shit that’ll fuck you up!” She cheered. Willow immediately sighed in disapproval. “His shits only so strong because he laces the fuck out of it!” She warned Luz. “Yeah and why bother buying from Matt when Willow grows us weed for free!” Amity added. Luz rolled her eyes. “Cuz Matt’s stuff has that little bit of spice to it!” She argued. “Yeah if by ‘spice’ you mean pcp and diluted coke!” Amity spat back. Luz crossed her arms. “Are you in or out, Blight?” Amity thought for a moment. “Do I gotta pay?” She questioned. “Nah I’ll cover, my treat.” Luz added. “Fine, I won’t turn down free shit.” Amity finally agreed. “Yes! How bout’ you, Willow?” Both the girls heads turned to Willow. “You couldn’t pay me to smoke that shit, it’ll make you trip out for hours if it doesn’t kill you first! Plus I got plans with Gus to go sell pot to some middle schoolers.” Willow said. 

“Alrighty, looks like it’s just you and me tonight, Mittens!” Luz said with a wink as she turned back around to walk properly.

“Great.”

Amity deadpanned as the three approached the doors of the school. Before they could reach the entrance they head the bell scream, signaling the start of first period. “Fuck we’re late! Thanks to you Amity!” Luz yelled sarcastically as she booked it into the building to catch her first class. “See you around, lover girl!” Willow teased Amity as she ran into the school after Luz. Amity growled back at Willow as she walked to her first period class, she couldn’t care less about being late at this point. 

The day had been ridiculously boring, Amity decided. She had one period left before the day ended and she found herself spending it doodling in her notebook while her teacher droned on. She really should be paying attention, it was her senior year and this was her AP Abominations, a class she worked so hard to get into. That was last year though, ever sense Amity turned 18 and her parents legally couldn’t shove her around anymore she lost interest in everything they forced her to be interested in. School was officially the least of her concerns, and that was proved by the empty notebook page before her. Well empty except for the doodle of a heart with an arrow through it she was working on. Without thinking she wrote A+L in the middle of it. If anyone else saw her doodling and about her crush she’d be mortified, but she no one ever went through her school books. She picked another corner of the page to write on. Her pen swirled around the page in cursive

_ ‘Luz Blight’ _

The looks it over but it didn’t quite sit right with her. Right below it she wrote again.

_ ‘Amity Noceda’ _

She smiled, it had a nice ring to it. Amity couldn’t help but think about her plans for today, getting excited as she anticipated how the night would play out. Not only was she going to hang out with Luz they were going to smoke, Amity always felt way more comfortable talking to Luz when they were high. It’s like the veil of awkwardness Amity feels around her crush gets lifted and she can freely speak her mind with little to no consequence. If she says something a little too outlandish she can just blame it on the drugs and Luz thinks nothing of it. Pot was the perfect social lubricant, Amity decided. Before she could get more lost in her thoughts the bell screamed, dismissing the school for the day. Amity quickly took a picture of the notes on the board with her phone so at least she had them from not copying any of them during class before making her way to the entrance of the school.

She waited there for Luz for what felt like forever as she watched all the other students filter out of the building, but still no sight of the human. She sighed and leaned against a wall _‘Maybe I’ve been stood up?’_ She thought. It wouldn’t be the first time Luz had gotten sidetracked and forgotten plans but it hurt Amity’s heart. She was really looking forward to this. The witch felt herself getting upset until a friendly voice caught her attention. 

“Hey Blight!”

Amity looked up to catch sighed of Luz running toward her. The human stopped in front of her, placing her hands on her knees to catch her breath. “Sorry I’m late, I had to catch Matt outside of detention.” She said, panting. “Oh damn, It’s alright.” Amity chuckled. “You got the shit?” She asked. Luz stood up straight and proudly slapped at the messenger bag on her side. “Hell yeah I got the shit!” Luz proclaimed. Amity couldn’t help but admire the sheen of sweat on Luz’s brow, the way the heavily breathed, the goofy smile painted across her face. She wanted so badly to plant a kiss on Luz’s face in hopes to just get a taste of her sweaty briny skin. “You ready to go?” Luz asked. Amity snapped out of her day dream. “Y-yeah, I’m chill!” she said as she snapped back to reality. “Fantastic.” Luz added as she walked out of the school, Amity trailing close behind. 

The walk to the Owl House was mostly quiet, but a comfortable silence. Luz and Amity were the kind of friends who didn’t need constant conversation to know they were ok, both acknowledging and talking about how they enjoy their comfortable silences in the past. But still, Amity couldn’t help but need to itch a single scratch on her mind. 

_‘What the fuck did Em actually say to Luz about last night?’_

Luz seemed to leave it pretty vague when teasing Amity about it this morning outside of connecting to the penstagram post she liked.

_ ‘Did Luz put two and two together and realize I was jacking off to her?’  _

Amity’s thoughts were going wild. 

“We’re here!” 

Amity looked up and yes, they had made it too the Owl House. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn’t even realize how close they were. “I don’t think Eda’s home tonight but she won’t mind having you over.” Luz said she she opened the door for Amity. “That works.” She responded as she made her way in. Luz followed behind and shut the door gently as hooty in the door was taking his afternoon nap, and the last thing Luz wanted to do was wake him up. “You know where the fridge is but could I still get you something to drink?” Luz asked Amity. Amity was already making her way to the stairs to get up to Luz’s room. “Nah, I’m alright.” She said back. “Aight, I’m gonna get us some water anyways, we’re gonna need it. Just make yourself at home, I’ll be up in a minute.” Luz said as she made her way into the kitchen.

Amity shrugged and made her way up the steps, down the hall and through the splintered broken door that led to Luz’s room. She took no time to make herself at home, taking off her boots and plopping herself down on the edge of Luz’s bed to wait for her friend. Amity was so glad Luz finally got a real mattress and bed frame, even if it was an old broken one Eda found on one of her trash hunts. It was better than that musty old sleeping bag on the floor. Amity rolled on her back and starred up at the ceiling at a flag Luz had hanging above her bed. It had three colored stripes, blue, purple, and pink. Luz was ecstatic when she found it in the piles of human trash at Eda’s shop but Amity never really got why until Luz explained human sexuality to her. Amity found it strange that humans cared so much about labeling their sexuality with a word, she knew she liked girls and only girls so why would she need a word for it? Nonetheless she was still happy to see Luz so excited over something. Luz was so precious when she got giddy like that, the way she could just babble on about a topic she was passionate about for hours on end, the smile she wore the whole time she talked about it, it all made Amity’s heart swell. Before she could get too lost in her thoughts the door swung open, making the girl jolt up. “I’m back! Did ya miss me?” Luz teased as she also took off her shoes and plopping down on the bed next to Amity. “Pfft-you wish!” Amity said as she playfully punched Luz in the shoulder and laid back down, Luz following suit.

The girls lay in comfortable silence before Luz sat back up. “Shall I start rolling?” She asked, reaching into her backpack that she discarded at the edge of the bed. “I’m down, I’ll go set up the roof.” Amity added, getting up and opening up the window that lead to the roof of the house. “Sounds good to me.” Luz responded as she fiddled with the rolling papers. Amity took the blanket off the of the chest below the windowsill and made her way outside to lay it out. She climbed her way back in to grab the pillows inside of the chest for them to rest up against. Amity decided to just wait out on the roof for Luz, taking her spot on the blanket and watching the pink and orange sky as the sun began to set. She caught Luz out of the corner of her eye making her way out of the window to meet her on the blanket. “Yo, look how good I rolled this one!” Luz proudly held out the neatly rolled joint. Amity took it and examined it “Damn Luz, this IS clean. I’m impressed.” Amity nodded as she handed it back the Luz, just for Luz to push her hand back. “Nah B, I wanna give you first hit.” Amity’s face lit up. 

“Really?” 

“But of course! It also might be because I forgot a lighter and don’t feel like going back inside to go find one.” Luz mumbled the last part as she scratched the back of her head. Amity chuckled as she brought the filter to her mouth and lit it with a flick of her fingers, making a small fire spell. She puffed twice before passing to Luz, who passed Amity a water bottle in return. Amity hastily opened the water bottle and started to chug in attempt to relieve her burning throat. “What the fuck is in that? It tastes mothballs!” She gagged as she took another sip of water.

Luz took a hit. “Tastes like weed to me, I think your just spoiled by Willow.” The human took another hit and passed the joint back to her friend. Amity looked at it for a second before taking another hit. She scrunched up her face afterwards. “There’s definitely something wack in this, Noceda.” She passed the joint back to the human who gladly took another hit. “Beats me, I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Luz took a few more hits before offering the joint back to Amity. Amity looked at it for a moment, wondering if smoking more was really a good idea.

_‘Fuck it.’_

She thought as she took the joint back and took a few hits, letting the end of it smolder out between her fingers. “The sky sure is beautiful tonight.” Luz sighed, staring out into the brightly colored sun set. Amity looked up and took notice of all the little stars that glimmered through the sky even though it was still light out. She saw the crescent moon hang high in the sky as the sun made its way out of view. She felt absolutely floored by the beauty of it all. “You gonna finish that?” Amity looked over to see Luz pointing to the roach between her fingers. “Oh? Nah, you can finish it.” Amity passed spent joint to Luz who went to take a hit to immediately find it had gone out. “Ah damn, could I get a light, Blight?” Luz asked as she held the tiny roach to her mouth. Amity chuckled “Sure.” as she snapped another small flame to her fingertips and held it to the end of Luz’s blunt.

The small pink flame illuminated their faces, making Luz’s eyes glimmer. Amity couldn’t help but feel the need to stare into the humans sparkling hazel eyes. She loved how beautifully her light eyes contrasted against her dark skin, and was taking a moment to really take in Luz’s beauty. That was until she got a puff of smoke in her face.

“Fuck, Luz!” She sat back and covered her eyes.

“Sorry Mittens, I didn’t realize how close you were!” She laughed. 

Amity continued to rub the smoke out of her eyes when she felt a hand touch her face. “Hey, you alright? I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Amity pulled her hands away from her eyes to see Luz had moved very close to her, and had a hand caressing her face. In the moment Amity felt extremely cold except for the part of her face Luz was touching, it was as if Luz was her only source of warmth at all. She began to shiver. “You ok, Amity?” The human asked again, but Amity couldn't seem to get the words out. All the wanted was to crawl into Luz’s lap and let her warmth consume her. Then Amity realized just what was happening.

“I’m really fucking high right now.” She deadpanned, looking Luz directly in the eyes.

Luz immediately busted out into laughter, it was explosive and contagious, causing Amity to join in as well. The two girls hysterically giggled together for what felt like hours before they managed to calm down. “Fuck I’m really high too, aren’t I?” Luz asked. Amity chuckled again, wiping a tear from her eye from all the laughing. “Yeah, you definitely are.” They both managed to calm down and ended up focusing on the sky again, Luz laying on her back, pillow under her head. Amity soon followed suit, laying at Luz’s side to stargaze with her. Amity still couldn’t help but feel extremely cold, but Luz’s radiating warmth to the side of her kept her content enough.

“I feel like I can see millions of galaxies. It’s so fucking beautiful.” Luz awed.

Amity turned her head to look at Luz. She took in every little detail of the girls face, her wide excited eyes, dropped jaw, and big smile. The way her eyes creased in the corners due to his big she was grinning, the faint flush of red upon her cheeks, ears and nose. She was captivated.

“You sure are.”  Amity sighed, lovingly.

Luz turned her head to the side to see Amity staring lovingly into her face. The witch had managed to scoot closer to her when she wasn’t paying attention, making them so close that their noses almost touched.

“What?” Luz said, still smiling wide. 

Amity caught herself. “What?! Nothing, it’s nothing.” She stammered, blush creeping onto her face. 

Luz brought a hand to Amity’s face, her infectious warmth washing over her. “Your pupils are huge.” She stated. Amity looked into Luz’s eyes once again, her eyes looked like saucers. “So are yours.” She added. 

There they laid, taking in each others faces until Luz finally realized what Amity had said to her. 

“You're really beautiful too.”

She hummed as she shut her eyes and pressed their foreheads together. Amity couldn’t believe what she was hearing but didn’t fight it, instead leaning into the hand on her face and the forehead against hers, smiling softly. Luz took her other arm to wrap around Amity’s shoulders, pulling her in against her chest. Amity found comfort in the warmth around her, the gentleness of Luz’s breathing and the steady hum of the humans heartbeat against her ear. The two girls held each other as they became bathed in nightfall, the stars and galaxies a blanket over them as they gazed into the moon together.


End file.
